


Sexy Carl Wheezer x Reader smut!!

by NijiuraMaids



Series: CARL WHEEZER X READER SMUT [1]
Category: Jimmy Neutron - Fandom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, carl wheezer - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Multi, My First Smut, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiuraMaids/pseuds/NijiuraMaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a day in retroville w/ curl wheezer

curl weezr and (y/n) were sittin on teh bench in retrovil parkchh

'heyyyy' says curl weezr

'wtf du u want l0zer' says (y/n)

'r ur pantz made of mirrorz??' asked curl weezr

'nur' says (y/n)

'o bcuz i cun see myself in dem' says curl

'ew wtf get out creep' says (y/n)

'i liek my llamaz fiesty' says curl

'0mg nu i m calling teh retrovil poliece' says (y/n)

'but bb pls' says curl

'idek u'

'but i luva u' says curl weezr

(y/n) startz 2 walk away and curl weezr chazez u

'plS i will give u egg' begs curl

'i liek egg' says (y/n)

' i kno' says curl with a wink


	2. to egg or not to egg

curl and (y/n) walked to mcspankys restaurant 

curl hold open teh d00r for u

u blush slightly

curl winks seductively 

\---------------------------

curl weezr sits down in a booth with u

a waitr cums ovr "wat do u want??" says teh waitr

"egg" says curl sexily

"same" u say

"k" says teh waitr

as u w8 for teh waitr to return w/ ur egg u sit silently w/ curl 

u nervously fidgit in ur seat, unaware of wat to say to curl

"so" curl starts

"i like egg" u say

curl glances over to the kitchen 'oh, me 2' curl says

u start getting nervous, did u say someting curl did nut liek??

\--------------------------------


	3. gettin hot in mcspankys

u start getting nervous, is curl mad??

'r u mad' u ask

'no' says curl

you sigh in relief, curl wuz not mad?? how happi it maeks u

ur egg finally arrives on silver platter

'mm egg' says curl

'what else do u liek besides egg, curl, bby?'

'booti' says curl sexily

'oh,' you say, 'i hav plenty of dat ;))'

'why tf did you say winky face, fgt?' 

'bcuz i want 2 fucc' u say

'oh' says curl

meanwhile the w8ter is standing there with surprised look on his face


	4. meet jimmy fgt

you look up at the surprised w8ter

'what fgt' u say, little did u realize this waz the famoose jimmy nontronbo u had been hearing s0 much about

'who d0 u think ur talking to??' said jimmy with sass

you look at his aSS

jimmy seems to notice, and so does curl...

'wtf r u checking out my bro??' says curl

'no' u say

but jimmy doesnt seem to believe you like curl does..............

'im going to bathroom' says curl

'k' you and jimmy say together, your eyes meet, what could this mean?? nothing lol 

jimmy slides into the seat next to u 'hey' he says seductively

'lol curl is my man fgt' u say

'ik,' says jimbo, 'but... i like u so wanna fucc me instead of curl??'

'no lol' u respond

'ok' jimmbles says, 'how about we three fricc 2gether??'

'how??' u ask. you had never heard of 3 ppl mother trucking fuccing

jimmy whispers in ur hear how 

ur eyes widen, could this actually happen??


	5. threesum

curl came back, unknowing of what the night wood hold.....

'wanna fucc w/ us' said jimmboy

'k, u down (y/n)??' carl says

'totes down and my name isnt (y/n) u lil bitch' u say

'k' curl says

~time skip to curls house where jimmy skipped work because hes an ass~

u, jimmy, and curl snek upsturs of curls house, mr and mrs wheezer were fuccing in the other room so they did not notice loool

when u get to curls room he starts to undress u while jimmy undresses himself becuz hes a fgt

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. sexy time

just when you thought it couldnt get much worse, the final chapter of this heart touching story comes today. fun fact: i got the inspiration for writing this in church ;')

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

carl pushes u onto the bed, but wait, that isnt a bed its jimmys rock hard d i c k. 

jimmy screams 'mY diCCCKKKKK oWWW"

curl says "wow jimmy i did not no u were a screamer how thrilling ;)))))"

you're still sitting on jimmys dick cuz ur an awkward fuck loool. jiMMY PUSHES YOU ONTO HIS FICK HARDER. (someon e stop this madness i want to kill myself) 

u go upitty and downitty on his dinkler. soon curl sticks his dinkleburg into ur eating hole. 

"c-cwul!!!!! nwuh!!!!" u try to say but its muffled bc u have a dinkler in ur mouth loool

"give me succ

"keh" u mumble

ur still going uppityy and downity on jimmy lol and he starts to screm "iM CUMMING FASTER THAN A HORNY TEEN LOOKING AT BUSTY ASIAN PORN"

"eh aum busteh en asheen" u say starting to choke on curls dicc

jimmy takes out his dick and im ending this fanfic im fucking done you guys suck dick literally fuck you


End file.
